The Aftermath
by PortalFan626
Summary: After floating around in space for what seems like forever, wheatly comes accrost something that may help him...at a pricey cost.
1. Space!

A/N: this is my first story/fanfic. Also, I'm not sure how it will come out so bare with me! It's while Wheatley is still in space and all that.

"SPAAAAACE! I'm in space!"

"yeah yeah I know...were both in space mate."

wheatley was getting tired of the constant blabber from the other core, why WOULDENT he just shut up? Was a few moments of silence too much to ask?as much as he hated to admit it, and he REALLY hated to admit it, but he'd rather be back in those labs with thr robot lunatic Then out here. What he Wouldent give for just a few moments peace! The first fee hours of it had been bearable, but after three years, four mounths, and six days? The thought of just another second of hearing it was painful.

"what I wouldent give for just alive minutes, just five!, to tell her how sorry I am...really. And it's NOT because I'm stranded in space...though that might be part of it... But I really, trulyAndy sorry. She probably Wouldent wanna more me anyhow. It's been far too long..besides! She's most likely forgotton bout me!"

"*gasps* space! Ohh space! Over there! And there! Hhuh! Huh! Gotta see it all!"

"yeah. Yeah mate. We're both in space."

"SATILIGHT!*gasps* more space stuff!"

"yeah. Yeah space stuff..."

thats when Wheatley realized the core hadent just been blabbering, there wee ally was a Satilight! A bloody huge one at that!

"*static* yeah yeah...yeah b-*fadeing into static again*"

" oi?whats that? Ah. Must be from the Satilight... Wait...if there's a signal coming in... I might be able to SEND ONE OUT!"

wheatley couldent believe his who can he call?

"...well...only one person I can call I suppose.."

a few minutes later he managed to call the one place he even left a message too.

" Uh...hello! It's uh...me!...Wheatley...still stranded in space...as I'm sure you know..Blake you're probably still down there...testing and such...listen. I was wondering..could you possibly...poring me BACK? From,space, I mean...of corse I mean from space..hahaheh...it would be mad to think I ment anywhere else!...of corse your probably wondering 'why should I let this little...idiot... Back HERE?' because...uh...OH! Because I have a deal for you! You bring me back and I let you kill me! Well...not, right away though... needo some something. Just a quick thing won't take a moment realloh the-oh the signals faceing! Well I suppose that's it. So...uh...yeah."

'your so dead...' Wheatley couldent help thinking to was he so stupid? Why did he have to go and do a thing like that? It was suicide! Mad! Well, what's done is done...

a considerable amount of time latper, about 758 rotations around the moon later actually, he heard another signal. This time incoming. and heaven behold, he know the voice on the other side.

"look you little moron. Ill bring you back solely because I want revenge. But...if this 'thing' takes longer then 10 minutes, your dead. I'm about an hour you'll be pulled back down to the I where you, I'd be praying that would old actually consider letting you do anything before I kill you."

and, about an hour later, wheatly DID start to be fouled back down to earth.

"SPAAACE!"

"yeah! Yeah I know mate! You can uh..STAY spa space, BUT IM GOIN HOME!"


	2. The Return

A/N: the last chapter was full of spelling mistakes AND IM SORRY! I hit the wrong button and it posted! Oh well. Ill try to fix it before hand this time guys! A sorry again!

* * *

It took about two days to finally reach longer to reach Appature Science Labs.

"bit longer then I expected. But At least at this point I can know she won't just...drop me here and leave me to die! That's not something she would do...wait...yes it is...oh bloody BRILLIANT wheatley. Now you've gone and put yourself right in the position she would want you in so she can kill you!...well...I had a nice run didn't I?"

...

"blue! Orange! I can SEE you down there! Stop acting like...HUMANS and get back to testing!"

GLaDOS sighed, or At least the robotic equivalent to sighing, and turned to the last portion of the facility that was still in utter disrepair. 'It shouldn't have taken this long to fix.'GLaDOS thought to herself. If that little idiot hadn't-

BEEP!

New voicemail.

GLaDOS jumped Slightly. 'New voicemail? Is that still active?' With mild surprise she listened to the message. As the message ended, GLaDOS was furious.

"How DARE that little moronic metal ball! After destroying my facility he has the Courage to ask ME to bring him BACK? Why should I! That little imbecile deserves to rust out there! Then again...revenge...I DO like that part..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"ORANGE! GET BACK TO- oh never mind..."

"MABEY...I should bring him back. Not for his own sake, of corse...to kill him. For science."

...

"Finally! There's the shed! bout bloody time!"

it had been four long hours, but Wheatley had finally come within sight of the shed that lead into the vast underground reaches of appature science. As he was pulled into the shed, Wheatley had a disturbing thought.

"what if she doesn't let me do MY thing before...oh bugger. This was NOT the best of plans...huh? where's the lift?...AHHHHHH!"

just as Wheatley asked the question, the force pulling him stopped and he was dropped into the abyss. Falling for what seemed like forever-and screaming the whole time, no less- left Wheatley surprised when he fail ally reaches the in frount of HER. The psychotic robot he had been wanting to escape so long ago. With a loss wolf words, in wheatleys mind, he said the only sensible thing he could.

"HELLO!"

GLaDOS sighed. What had drove her to allow such a thing back into HER facility? Why hadn't she just left him up there. She knew the answer, but didn't want to give any thought to very thing that had drove her to let that mute lunatic go. Her newfound 'counsious'. Her former self, Caroline. much meany times as fine tried to delete her, and she had tried MEANY times, she couldent get rid of her. As intertwined with her main programming as she was. As she just...ignored her for the most part. But sometimes...it wasent that had intended, up to this point, to just kill the metal ball-after some leanthy times in differing tourture in this case, Carolime rust refused to let up.

"he made a mistake. So what! Hear what he has to say. hey, he might be use full! Just try and listen!"

having no real choice in thmatter, GLaDOS gave in up the metal ball up with A claw, GLaDOS looked at the small, shivering, pathetic thing.

"you have one minute to explain, in detail, what you want from me and how you want to do it before I kill ?"

wheatley just did his best to nod in response, showing he understood.

" Your minute starts now."

"well as I was floating up there in space I had a thought! I thought hey maybe if SHE was willing to help me out with apologizing to chell, and if I offer to let her kill me in return, I MAY just be able to show chell that I AM sorry! Of corse ill..DIE...after but hey, that's the deal!"

with a shudder, the metal ball fell thought for a can she possibly get any kind of message to the once-ally once-enemy? If she was even still alive?

"Metal ball, you DO know that she may be dead, right? And if she's not, by now she could be halfway around the world?did you even begin to think your request through?"

upon realizing that she had a point, Wheatley bean to rethink his plan. few agonizing minute later, he suggested something else.

"we'll...Maby I could..you know...RECORD a a message? Then You could...uh...send it..to her? Some how?"

GLaDOS thought about that. She HAD detected a human, several actually, within the proximity of ASL. If it is her, and the chances if it actually being her are slim, then getting the message would be relatively easy. I not, she could always use the tracking system she had implanted into the girl while she was in cyrosleep...deciding it was possible, GLaDOS nodded.

"Fine. The message cant be any longer then five minutes so make it short."

lowering a microphone to the metal ball, and using her main system to record the next five minutes,she nodded for him to start.

"chell, if get this message, its Wheatley.I'm back in Appature...long story...and SHE has agreed to let me send this too you. I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I. Sorry I was rude, and bossy...and monsterous. And if you can ever forgive me, I really am, truly, entirely, sorry. Before I die, witch I KNOW I am, because that was her deal...this message to let her kill me.. I just needed you to know that. Okay?...I'm sorry."

after making sure he was done, GLaDOS sent the message. Then, using the claw that had been holding the metal ball as it spoke, GLaDOS deposits him into a tube That lead to the incinerator. She knew that it wouldn't kill him, but WOULD cause him unimaginable pain.


	3. Wounds of the past

Chell was confused to say the least. When she got home from the normal days work-being a mute, she was limited to what she can do, so she works at a small store that sells various things.- to find a message on her phone. 'Who would be calling her?' She couldent help but think to herself. No one has ever called her n this phone, seeing as no one really takes much interest in her. What was even stranger still, it was from a unknown caller. No ID or...anything. So, she just played the message. Nothing could have preparformer for what she heard. The voice, No, HIS voice, the one that still haunted her dreams, played n the line.

"chell, if you get this message..."

'it couldent be him. He gone! In space!'she thought frantically.

"I'm sorry...I was rude, bossy..."

'This is some kind of cruel .. I HAVE to be asleep!' she reasoned. What other explanation could there be?

"...before I die, and I KNOW I am..."

chell pinched her arm, and then figured out that, yes, this was really happening.' But!...he's...but it isint...' She had no words(pun not intended) for what she was hearing.

"...okay?...im sorry."

Beeep. Message left at five forty six pm.

chell was in a panic. Disbelief. Anger, rage, guilt, shame all welled up inside of her. Disbelief because she thought he away gone forever. Anger because of his betrail. Rage because of what he out her because she had let go of him. Shame because despite all that, she knew she still wanted him back. As small a hope it could be, chell decided she had to go. To see if he's really there. She went to the closet and got her long-forgotton, last keep sake of her time spent at Appature. The long fall boots. She slipped them on, feeling the unconfterable weight and metal Agenst her legs. Sprinting down the stairs, she jumped into her car and drove. Taking one last, long look at her small apartment. Knowing full well she might just be walking into a death trap. She didint care. She had heard his voice,and she wanted to see him again. Flooring the gas pedal, she sped towards the wheat field she had first come from. Only this time, with the intentions of going into the onslaught, NOT coming out.

it took her three full days before she reached the small shead. Fear welled up inside her. Dose she dare go back inside?into what very well might be her death? With one final deep breath, she braced herself and jumped into the deep shaft, falling towards the place she had been tryoung to escape just three years agao.

hitting the floor with a resounding Thud, chell took in her surroundings. Coverand with ash and metal scraps, the floor was black. The walls the usual dirty but obvious Whitakbit didint take long for what she had feared for to happen. Her presence was found out by none other then GLaDOS. She looked up as the metal claw plucked her from where she was standing at the time. Obediently she waited for her to reach her destination, in hope that the master computer would have bright light of GLaDOS's chamber surprised chell. But she paid little attention too it. She wanted answers. After a few minutes of trying she managed to convey her purpose for returning and ask where Wheatley computers optic squinted as the took in chell.

"and why should I tell you? I owe you nothing!"

chell simply crossed her arms and out on her best "this can all be avoided" computer seemingly rolled her , returned in kind. Her voice dripping with darkmenace.

"of you want him youll have to go to the don't get your hopes up. He's likely dead by now. Well...not dead, but close to it. When he hit the bottom I made sure to turn the heat to full JUST for him. Good luck."

dropping her, the computer turned away, seemingly focused on something else. Chell heard the all too familiar sound of panels moving and turned to see a hole in the wall with cat walk, where perviouswhere there was none. Taking a deep breath she decended into the incinerator room. Just as she'd thought the master computer, now haveing Caroline in her system, didint just fry her. After about an hour or so of digging through burn ash she heard what she sword was a faint moan. She tried to trace it to its source but without sucsess. She heard it again, louder this time. its gender unmistaken. It was male. She made the only sound she could altert who ever, or WHATever it was, that she was here. she got an unmistakeable replay in return. A loud groan, too metallic to be human. Excitement welling inside her she continued to make noise until she saw the dim blue light of wheatleys optic. Upon picking him up, she saw Jhon damaged he really was and started to dought if he'd be okay. one of his handles. Had broken off, be had singed places all over his small round shape, and more discouraging of all half of his optic didint seem to work. He looked at her, not really seeing for a few moments, before saying

"c-chell?...is that r-really you?..."

all chell could do was nod, and hold the small metal ball to her chest the the tears started. She couldent help but hope that GLaDOS would have the heart to fix him. Vain as the thought was, she couldent bear to think that the one thing she wanted now might be torn away from her just as soon as she got it back. Chell rushed back to the catwalk that had taken her too the incinertoo room, backtracked, and finally ended up in HER chamber. GLaDOS seemed shocked that chell had actually found looked at the master computer expectantly.

"What? What do you want from ME? You got what you camyour didint you!"

Haveing no other option, chell tried again, as she'd dont off and on her entire life -Atleast what she could remember- to speak. This time, tough, it was different.

"f...fix him!"

GLaDOS looked surprised that the girl had made any sound at all. But she'll herself was even more shocked. GLaDOS's optic softened somewhat, although still retaining its steely look.

"I caint."

she said simply. Disheartened, chell..broke. Still clutching the broken core, she fell to her knees and began to sob. Letting the tears flow freely. She didint want to believe it, that her best friend, as crazy as he had beenmould leave her. This just made GLaDOS feel worse. caroline prodding at her to help them. To find SOMETHING to do for began to look around into her older files. Unused and unbidden until now,and found something. As strange as it would be...

"there is...one thing."


	4. New body new mind Or not

It was only twenty minutes.

"AHHHHH OHGODIT-DOSENT...hurt?...uh..what's...I feel... 's...off. Very off."

of corse, that was to be leaned over the former personality core switch a smile. Everything went smooth..almost. Chell had to be taken out of the room because when testing his new 'body' GlaDOS had tested his pain sensors sending a nasty shock to both Wheatley and chell. Not long after he woke up did he relize something...he had LIMBS.

"I..what's that?there..it...seems...OH BLOODY HELL!"

this reaction prompted a giggle from chenotate noticed his new body. It lookd human, it could get wet like any human, but it wasent..well, human!

"What YOu laughin at?! You weren't shoved into...what ever this thing is! Bloody hell!"

another laugh. at his time Wheatley seemed to notice they where still in appature.

"AH h god were oh noooshoes SHE-"

"yes you little moron I know your here. Your lucky I didint just send you to android hell and be done with you!"

in a panic wheatley tried to get up...but only managed to first.

" OW...ow...okay! New plan! Someone tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"it's simple you idiot.i owed this girl...not anymore!...and she wanted me to fix you. You where beyond repaid in your old body so I put you in a new an android. Made to look and act human...but it only ACTS human of the thing controlling it is intelligent, witch is clearly not the case here."

GLaDOS spoke with that tone..the one mothers uswe when they are about to yell at their kids. Teone where it sounds so nice and kind but also brutally cruel at the same time.

"o...Kay?..."

chell helped the android to his feet, sand rather then just that she finds herself balancing him as well. Chell let go but this time instead oflailing he actually took a few steps. I've made it far enough that he could hold himself up on a nearby table, like a toddler learning to walk.

" Hah! Would you look at that! I walked! and who's not intellect ant..."

" It's intelligent you Moron. And three steps DOSENT count as walking. Walking is to be able to make it from one side of the catwalk to the other anto you're clearly not able."

"..fine. But I can learn!"

"that, I highly dought. But you'll still try wont you?..."

"sure as hell I will!"

and he tried...and tried...and tried...butminlymmanaged to get up to a minute without needing something tp support time he hell chell was there to,cetch him, but that Dosent mean she liked it, every time he fell she grew a little more dought ful. When he started to speak first off she hade hthe hopes up that the rest would come just as easily. Unfortunately, talking was just about inlay only thing he was very good at. As Wheatley refused to give up!...

...

about a week later Wheatley had mastered the basics. Walking,talking, SOME running, and jumping. Though, the jumping part he didint quite get right away...but later me managed the basics GlaDOS decided that she had heard s enough of the morons blabbering about useless topics ad let them go. With one condition. They had to go straight back to whe chell had been liveing all that time. They risked meany things just being outside of appature and the lesser of them where inside a house. As much as she hated it, she cared for the girl. Though she hated the former metal a burning passion. She HATED it. Not just because he had put her in a potato, bThtub because he never shut up!

"He wouldent be so bad if he just...never talked."

GLaDOS decided. It could be worse. Much, worse. If chell hadent remembered the thing about moon rocks she might not have shot a portal at the moron, then they would be dead. Too Bad that the little idiot had managed to contact her. Then he would still be floating around in ...just thinking about that possibility made her , now there's nothing to stop her testing.

WARNING:INCOMEING SPACE DEBREE

"...what?..."

BAM!

"AHAHAH *gasps* space! Gotta go to space! Huuhuhuhuhuhu! Spaaaace! Was in space!"

"oh you are KIDDING me?!"


	5. What is this?

A/N again guys sorry for all the misspellings in the last chapter my iPads autocorrect is a bitch.

* * *

"Oh you are KIDDING me?!"

GLaDOS practically screamed as the space core crashed through the had just gotten rid of one annoying metal ball, now she has to deal with another?! Maby she should just kill it...

"leave the spoor thing alone. It's not hurtinin anyone!"

caroline said inside GLaDOS's head. Why did she have to be so annoying?so...persistent?!she didint know, and she didint care. She just wanted the thing in frount of her gone for , because her "counsious" WOULDENT let her kill it, she'd just have to put it in the far reaches of the facility that she DOSENT use anymore and likely never will.

"time to dispose of annoying piece of metal."

in the time that she ha been thinking, the core had for once fAllen up at her, as if expecting something. Disreguarding it, she threw it into the C wing, witch was practically when she heard she explosion that ment ALTAS or P-Body had stepped outside of testing grounds.

"orange I can SEE you,there! Stop toying around! And Blue, when you are completely reassembled please refrain from stepping outside testing again okay?!"

glados gave a frustrated sigh. Would the two robots ever learn?

* * *

wheatley stumblEd alot on the way to the apartment, often getting stared at because of his silver hair and bright blue eyes. Chell was just amazed he was O.K! From that banged up piece of junk that was his former hull to now this full bodied...what ever it is, shed say he was doing fine. Though he would beg to differ..

it was six mounths after they reached the apartment that Wheatley started noticing how chell acted around reluctant. Every morning when she left him to work, she would linger just a bit longer, and he started to notice how she seemingly hung on every word he would question her about this later. Why was she acting so strangely? So...off? He looked things up on the small beat up computer she had flotation for him and found out what she's showing signs of 'attraction' what ever that is.

* * *

A/N SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS! I'm not in the writing mood right now but...yeah.


	6. the Punishment

Chells POV

i caint believe this- why, when I'm around only him, do I feel so...fuzzy?! I have no reason to feel like this! Yet...arg! I wonder if he's noticed how I act?...i mean, really. Show could he not? I caint help but look back once or twice on my way out of the apartment, wondering if hell still be there when I get back, or if this was all just dome fantastic dream...it all seems just too good to be seems too good to be real. I caint even take him out in public without getting stares. I guess when you have silver hair and are as pale as you can be can draw attention. I've tried to dye his hair but it just washes out before It couldent she have put better, more dye able hair oon him?! Would it have killed her to add a few things? I mean, I'm grateful just to have him alive...but... i why am i complaining? She gave him to me without too much of a fight-probably because of Caroline but still...-so I should just be happy about that! But I caint help but feel...strange around him.

* * *

Wheatleys POV

gah!

*bang!*

"..oh would you look at that! These things make noise when you hit them togther don't they?"

(is holding two frying pans)

"ain't that splendid!"

"Oh! Hello chell! Hey did you know these make NOISE?!"

she simply nods.

"*sigh* I'm really tryin here. Can you Atleast give me another shot at those things you call jobs?"

she shakes her head.

she had tried to get him employed, anwas as successful six times...but he was also fired, six times. Once when he burned the friends twice at Mcdonalds. Then when he,god knows how, set a rug on fire when he tried to sell them. Then to top it off, when he fell and broke a ancient vase as a museum just didint go for knew that he just messed things up,even when he really tried not was really getting tired of leeching off her money, all he did was eat,sleep, and watch tv while she was out working so he could do just didint seem fair to him that she had to do all the not like he tried simpler tasks like selling things that she didint need anymore, but that didint bring in the money he knew he spent just staying alive. At first he didint understand the concept of money and was satisfied, but when she interfuced it to him he began to much as he spending? How much was she makeing? Would it be easier to just sit there?what could he do to help? But when he voiced these questions, he just got a glare and shut was getting better at reading her face. Scrunched up means mad, smile means happy, laughing means happy, and wet stuff means sad. There was also this strange one he couldent place. The one where she would stare at him as a mother would a child. It was strange but not something he got often, so he didint worry about it. The meany emotions of chell confused him, but he tried to make her happy anyway. The few times he did manage to make her smile made maim feel strange,,,a kind of fulfillment...satisfaction...yes that was it. Satisfaction! Because he was, at times, able to truly make her happy. And he was grateful for those moments.

* * *

GLaDOS's POV

I wonder...No. I will not think about that little idiot and walking -

*BOOM!*

"blue! Orange! Report to my chamber, NOW."

A within minutes they stood before the AI.

"what am I to do with you two. Is solving tests, the one thing your DESIGNED for, really that difficalt? You where MADE to test!"

the two robots simply looks down, both in shame and reluctant amusement that they where able to make Her this mad. She rarely sever got mad that's when she startEd talking in her calm before the storm voice.

"blue. Please come to the provided table."

the robot complied, scared for that was to come.

straps appears, holding him in began to panic as four claws appear and decend towards him. What did the AI have in store for him?

"you have defied me meany times, blue. You,as I already know, lead orange into the back catwalks. Trying to exit the tests. This time you won't escape without punishment. Orange. Go to the single solving test chambers. Your time will come."

fightenEd, P-body ran out, leaving a scared Atlas and a ticked-off GLaDOS behind her.

GlaDOS turned back at the shivering little robot, and began to work out his tourtire plan.

"One finger for every time you've defied me."

she began to use her mechanical claws to rip off one finger at a time, slowly, enjoying the sound of metal being riped each dismemberment, Atlas let out a shrill, piercing cry. His pain receptours in full gear, causing him more pain then called for. After he was void of fingers, the mad AI spoke up again.

"an arm for each of you."

she proceeded to rip off both of his arms,leaving the shivering, whimpering Atlas was at her full mercy-not like she HAd any mercy at this point- and could do nothing to stop her.

GlaDOS wraped a belt around the robots main body to support him.

"and, finally, the last two pieces."

with a final pained cry atlas felt his legs be torn from to nothing, he saw an panel start towards him, then nothing.

"Now, to reassemble him."

GlaDOS dumped what remained of the robot into a choot to the reassembling chamber. she then proceeded to do a similar punishment upon to P-Body, then sent the pair back to test, confident that they WOULDENT dare defy her again.


	7. What's wrong with the logic

WheatleyS POV

how much longer will this take? Chell said it should-

POP!

"GAHH!"

the sound of popcorn popping interrupted his thoughts as the cereals began to ripen.

Wha?"

POP!

"AH! BLOODY HELL! WHAT IS THAT?!"

wheatley jumped back, effcivilly hitting his head on the hear by counter when he slipped.

"Oh...man alive... What the hthat's that?!"

chell, haveing heard the noise, came in to find Wheatley oh thdo floor holdihis his head, and rather scary looking puddle of blood starting to form. Upon looking at what chell was starring at..

"what? What are you looking...at...oh! I'm..bleeding,,,,,AHHHHHH"

wheatley started to panic, trying to get up and just slipping again, hitting the floor with a saw chell run to the phone, look at it then throw wit at the ground, frustrated. She ran over and helped him to his feet and shoved him into the car. throughout the drive to the hospital Wheatley sank in and out ocounsiousness each time woken back up by chell shakeing his shoulder. Why was she so persistive?! When he was counsious, he goglimpses ss of her face. Mad when they where stopped, worried when they were moving. When they finally arrived at the hospital, as she was helping the barley counsious Wheatley into the hospital he felt her fingers intertwine with blacked out again, and woke with doctors surrounding him, some with clipboards. He tried to move but found that his arms, legs, torso and head was strapped down. But he could talk.

"w-what? What's doing on? Who are you?"

thedoctors looked amazed and wrote more unknown they started speaking

"A,axe ing. Human voice!"

"is tis kind of technology even POSSIABLE?"

"Look. And here-"

wheatley hell a sharp pain in his head.

"OW!"

"woah! It feels pain too!"

then wheatleys eyes adjusted and he realized there was a mirror above him, and he could see it all. He was stark naked, except for pieces of his syntHeidi skin where ripped away,showing his frame and inner workings.

"seems like his head is the only part of him that actually bleeds."

one of the doctors murmured.

* * *

Chells POV

great! You take a guy to the hospital and the hospItaly abducts them to do crazy experiments. And you think you needs worry bout aliens? NOOO! You gotta worry bout HOSPITALS! Chell thought to herself as she drove toward the old, beat up shed that housed the elevator leading to Appature labs. She figured that if anyone could get Wheatley out, it would be GLaDOSSs he didint know HOW..hat he AI could get him out but she probably can!hopefully...no. She will. She can. She has too!...right?


	8. Sneaky Or just huge luck

GLaDOS POV

it was late at night been she heard the sound of footsteps rushing through her walkways, and turned every camera in the area onto the thing makeing them- the little idiot wasent with her.

"where's that metal moron?"

GlaDOS asked once s chell was in her chamber.

chell spend her mouth as if to speak but let out a frustrated sigh, Nd made a writeing seeing this GLaDOS gave her a pen and notebook. And chell wrote the things that had finished reading and stared, stunned.

"You..let HIM GET CAPTURED?! YOU?YOU!"

be nicer! Calm down!

that voice of Caroline was back she wished she could delete her, b it no matter how meany times she tried, she found Caroline to be just too deeply hard wired into her system to be as much as she hated to admit it,Caroline's influence was tenfold that of what she wanted it to again, she didint have much choice in the matter.

"okay. What do you want me to do about it? Pushover myself into human form and get him out or something?"

chell nodded.

"*sigh*fine. But this that've last favor in doing for you!ya hear me!"

* * *

CHELLS POV

glados emerged within an hour,took a few steps then looked at chell with bright yellow eyes.

"what? You seem him before why are you starting at me like that? You literally asked your this."

i nodded. but..she looked so... suddenly struck chell that perhaps the computer that had caused so much trouble might actually be kill able-forever, this time- in this quickly shook the thought out of her head. What was she thinking? GLaDOS was trying to help her this time!

Within two hours the pair where back at the hospital, and chell looked around, then pointed at a Wing where Wheatley was being held. GLaDOS simply nodded, looking was little shed have to do,or so she had told chell. She had told her that she could hack into they're computers and shut off all n electronics, then they would sneak in and get wheatley out. Somehow, chell didint think it would be so easy, but didint question last thing she wanted to do was piss off the super computer that was helping her. Chell jumped a bit as every light in on and around the hospital went when they heard it-a scream. It belonged to Wheatley. But this wasent his average -OHMYGOD whys idose dark- scream. This was a sound of pure agony.

* * *

Wheatleys POV

they where busy turning him on a sort of machine made for who knows what, with cabled connected to him every witch way when the power went surge of electricity that shot through him when it did though! It felt like he as getting torn apart over and over tried desperately not to give those monsters the satisfaction of winning him over but through the searing red pain he could do nothing but cry of the kinder doctors rushed in, hearing him scream. H tried to calm him but nothing short of death should stop the pain, and he tried to tell him but was unable to produce any noise other then the unending-loud scream. Eventually the pain subsided, leaving Wheatley hanging limp from wires. He didint want to do anything...he just wanted to get back to chell. To undo everything. To make it all stop. But he couldent. And he dought ed anyone even knew what they where doing to him, let alone where he was. all he wanted was peace. to be from this place. He didint scare what it took or how long it took to do it. He just wanted to leave and never come wanted to be able to see her again, if nothing more. he felt helpless. Fried. He knew he was damaged, but couldent be sure how badly. Then he realized. The clamps where gone. The power must have made ones clamp on, now without it... He started to squirm. Breaking free of wires. finally, he fell to the floor with the sound of metal hitting wood as his frame that had been stripped away smashed agenst the hard flooring. His leg sparked, but he didint care. He started running.

* * *

CHELLS POV

GLaDOS stopped running half way to the wing, and just looked down the hallway. Chell stopped and looked at her with a questing look. Then she heard it too. Footsteps. Clumsy slightly, but . No, fleeing. Then he came into sight with his silver hair and bright blue eyes. But he looked...wrong. No, not Wrong. Damaged. Pieces of his skin ripped away to show the inside of him. Sparks flew out of parts that rubbed in the wrong way, and a piece of his arm was completely gone. Chell was mortified. What had they done to him? When he noticed them, he ran to chell, then his leg gave out and he fell. He tried to get up, but couldent. Chell ran the short distance to him and kneels down and pulled the damaged man to her and hugged him. She felt his arms wrap around her as well. He was crying.

"I...I'm...I thought you'd left..."

for the first time in forever, chell felt that shakeing her head wasent enough. She also felt the need to tell him top what she thought directly.

"No. I caint. I won't...your everything to me."

wheatley stared at her in shock.

"Did you just...talk?"

Chell Nodded. Wheatley half smiled and hugged her again. Helping the broken man to his feet and helping him walk, they rounded the recorder to face GLaDOS.

"oh. I see...w-what happend to you?!"

even GLaDOS seemed shocked by the state Wheatley was in. No one was prepared to see him like this. Then one of the doctors caught up to him. The nice one.

"so...*pant* is this the chell person...*pant* that you where always asking for?"

chell felt Wheatley nod.

"They're waiting for you at the main me. Ill lead you to the nearest exit."

glados followed him so chell figured it was safe and they all followed out into the exit.


	9. Alls well that ends well for now

WHEATLEYS POV

as they left the hospital Wheatley felt something that wasent right. Something...something was off. And it wasent that he was being half carried byChell with a human looking GLaDOS not far behind. No. It Was Something it clicked. a surge of memories of different websites he'd visited-things explaining human affection and biology, the need to be around someone...Chell wasent protecting him because he was hurt! She...loved him!as he came to this revaluation Wheatley stumbled. When he did so his vision faltered before returning to normal. He was starting to worry that he was not gonna make it out of this one. A because Appature was so far away, they headed straight for chells apartment. Getting glares and awed stares along the way, mostly because of his obviously ruined frame. Pits of him where just gone and other bits where torn away. says they reached the room chell lives in wheatley began to feel drained. He started to slow down. Behind them, GLaDOS said in aall most worriced voice

"come on...Wheatley...just a bit further and ill fix you up."

it surprised him that she actually used his name instead of metal ball,idiot,moron, or annoying sphere. As it was he was grateful that she was even going to fix him at all. When they in the the room where chell lives,chell laid Wheatley down on her bed and GLaDOS began to work. First she assessed his vision, fixing it. Then she moved into more complicated matters. She fixed the duct wires and ruined bolts that had made his leg stop working, then used chemicals she made the doctor go back for to make more sythedic skin to cover what had been ripped about six hours the job was done and Wheatley stood hugged him again as he did so, knocking him back onto the laughed. Chell smiled.

* * *

Chells POV

i caint believe it! He laughed! He did! Chell was ecstatic. Not only did she aid in hisrescue but was able to cheer him up! Though she didint know what they had done to him, she's glad he is in those bright blue eyes...then it hit her like a freight train. The reason she felt so fuzzy around him. Why he was so excepting of her embrace. She loved him. And he loved her, too. it seemd so odd to say. The formor core that had betrayed her and tried to kill her...was now in love with her. And even more insanely, she loved him back. How's that for ironic? Chell made a point of shooing the other two out of the room. Chell sat by Wheatley, then saI'd while looking down,

"Wheatley..,...I..I love you."

chell blushed a deep scarlet as she admitted was she embarrassed? It was so.

"yeah...I know, Luv. And truth is..."

chell was ready for the could reject her. Insalt her. hate her. But...

"I love you too."

chell was shocked out of her thinking as he said this. A wide smile spread accrost her face and she jumped up and hugged him. Not only that, but pulling away slightly, she looked him in the eyes and kissed him. They stayed locked togther like such until GLaDOS came in the room.

"what are you .god. AAHAHAH!"

glados burst into laughter at the hilarity of the situation. The two where fumbling to unhook they're arms from one another, Wheatley mumbling a string of curses chell mumbling apologies. The sheer sight of them shocked in such a way sent her to another fit of laughter. The doctor came in and also looked amused but didint chell and Wheatley finally got out of the awkward position they wound up in, GLaDOS sighed.

"well. seeing as at this point I'm already here, so get used to me because I'm staying for a bit. I'm sure blue and orange would like a break from what ever it is that I do to them to make them want to leave chambers, and frankly? I find you two amusing."

chell stood up, walked over to GLaDOS, and did the one thing she never thought shed do to the computer that had tried to kill her twice. She hugged her.

* * *

GLaDOS POV

So here she stood,with this human locked around her, dumbfounded. Why would any human, especially this one!-want to..HUG her?! really, sure shed helped her out a bit but this was uncalled for!and deeply unwanted as well! GLaDOS simply sighed and waited for the human to detach. Eventually she did, and GLaDOS stated,

"well..that was...something."

everyone laughed at her reaction for reasons unknown to she really began to take in her surroundings and found hoow poorly the girl actually lived. Dirty, plane wall paper covered each room and hark, stained hardwood floors as well. The TV was broken, with to rack in the screen and the sofa was torn to only table was shipped in most places and was also junky.

thats it. GLaDOS decided."I'm gonna give this place a makepver. I ain't staying in an dump." GLaDOS thought.


End file.
